Eien no NOROI
by kamizukyz
Summary: Konoha tahun 2016. Agen FBI dan Seorang Arkeolog terlibat dalam penyelidikan tiga puluh tulang-belulang korban mutilasi yang ditemukan di trowongan kuno abad ke-19. Selagi penyelidikan dilakukan serangkaian pembunuhan baru terjadi./Misteri dengan sedikit sho-ai/Kakashi.H/Obito.U/Minato.N
1. Chapter 1

**~EIEN NO NOROI~**

Disclamer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M for adegan mutilasi dan penuh darah

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, abal, geje, typo berteberan, alur kecepetan

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah karya milik Douglas Preston dan Lincoln Child, mungkin terlalu mirip untuk disebut terinspirasi

Summary : Konoha tahun 2016. Agen FBI dan Seorang Arkeolog terlibat dalam penyelidikan tiga puluh tulang-belulang korban mutilasi yang ditemukan di trowongan kuno abad ke-19. Selagi penyelidikan dilakukan serangkaian pembunuhan baru terjadi.

 **Chapter 1 : Bonzu**

Konoha tidak seperti kota-kota di jepang pada umumnya, bangunan di konoha umumnya bergaya arsitektur khas Amerika. Tahun 1700, terjadi kebakaran besar yang menghanguskan lebih dari 2000 hektar lahan dan menyebabkan seluruh penduduk kota kehilangan tempat tinggal, setahun kemudian seorang arsitek asal Amerika menyulap suasana kota dari puing kebakaran menjadi kota dengan keindahan arsitektur yang menawan.

Dari jendela kantornya di lantai 5 Museum Sejarah Alam Konoha, Kakashi Hatake memandang keluar kearah bangunan-bangunan yang diterpa cahaya musim gugur. Pemandangan indah yang jarang sekali ia saksikan. Namun itu semua tidak juga memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Dr. Hatake." sapa Tsunade, memamerkan deretan gigi yang sempurna. "Silahkan duduk."

Kakashi dengan hati-hati mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi bewarna abu gelap yang terbuat dari kulit dan kayu.

"Bagaimana urusan dengan tulang-belulang?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sangat bagus, tidak ada masalah. Tapi, ada satu masalah kecil yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda."

"Bagus, bagus. Saya juga perlu bicara dengan Anda."

"Tsunade-sama.." Kakashi angkat bicara, "saya..."

Namun Tsunade menghentikan ucapan sang arkeolog dengan mengangkat tangan. "Saya tahu kenapa anda ke sini. Anda butuh uang kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan penelitian dengan dana yang beku."

Tsunade menutup matanya kemudian memutar kursinya sedikit. "Berapa dana yang dibutuhkan?" Wakil Presiden Museum itu membuka kembali matanya.

"Dengan sepuluh ribu dolar saya bisa mengirim semua sampel untuk menjalani serangkaian penelitian di Universitas Tokyo, mereka memiliki semua peralatan yang saya butuhkan."

"Sepuluh ribu dolar untuk enam puluh sampel."

"Ya. Saya tidak meminta peningkatan anggaran secara permanen. Saya hanya membutuhkan sekali ini saja."

"Sepuluh ribu dolar" ulang wanita berusia 50 tahun itu secara perlahan seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang. "Kalau dipikir-pikir memang tidak terlalu besar. Bukan begitu Dr. Hatake?"

"Betul"

"Ah.. sungguh kebetulan."

"Kebetulan?" Kakashi tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kebatulan jumlah itulah yang akan dipotong dari anggaran anda tahun depan."

 **FLASBACK END**

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela , mata heterokrom miliknya kini menyapu seluruh ruangan kantor. Pikirannya kalut, sebelumnya ia sudah bersumpah bahwa ia takkan meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade dengan tangan hampa. Bagaimanapun juga dia butuh lebih banyak uang untuk menyelesaikan penelitian barunya mengenai hubungan _Anasazy dan Aztec_ di Amerika Utara. Tapi sekarang, kondisinya bahkan lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya.

Haruskah ia menemui Tobirama, direktur Museum? Tidak, langkah itu pasti akan membuat Tsunade kesal. Kalau sudah begitu, apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ini. Jika itu terjadi... Pria bersurai perak itu menggeleng, dia beranjak dari kantornya. Mungkin dengan bantuan secangkir kopi dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Lima belas menit kemudian, meski secangkir kopi hangat sudah ia dapatkan tapi tak ada yang berubah pada suasana hatinya. Dengan perlahan Kakashi menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai lima. Ia berhenti di koridor. Ada yang aneh disini, pintu kantornya terbuka. Seingatnya, tadi dia menutup rapat pintu itu. Dengan was-was ia melongok ke dalam. Bertapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang pria asing berdiri didepan jendela. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas bewarna hitam gelap, dengan potongan yang sangat sederhana. Kulitnya putih dengan rambut yang tak kalah hitam dari warna jas yang ia kenakan.

"Maaf, apa yang anda lakukan di kantor saya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Langsung ke intinya saja , bisakah saya mengganggu anda dalam masalah kecil saya?".

"Hah?" Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya sebentar."

Kakashi menghela nafas, dia baru saja mengalami hari paling berat dalam hidupnya dan sekarang orang asing tiba-taba masuk ke kantornya lalu meminta bantuan. Seperti tidak ada lagi manusia di dunia ini yang bisa dimintai tolong.

Berjalan menuju mejanya, Kakashi menaruh gelas kopi yang bahkan belum sempat ia minum. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik menatap orang asing dihadapannya yang langsung menyodorkan sebuah tengkorak kecil bewarna coklat.

Iris beda warna Kakashi menatap tengkorak itu."Sebelumnya saya harus tau, siapa anda?" Kini pandangannya beralih, ia memperhatikan pria itu dengan lebih seksama. Usianya mungkin awal 30-an, tinggi sekitar 182cm—lebih tinggi 1cm dari Kakashi, mata hitam kelam namun memiliki tatapan yang tajam, hidung mancung dan memiliki rahang yang kokoh. Tampan, hanya itu kata yang cocok untuknya.

"Agen Khusus FBI, Obito." Katanya dengan nada tegas namun halus.

"Ahh..."

Seolah mengerti bahwa sang arkeolog belum percaya padanya. Obito mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya. Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan seksama, ia melirik kebawah namun kartu identitas itu sudah terlipat dan tersimpan kembali di saku jas sang pemilik.

"Baiklah aku percaya."

"Jadi , apa anda akan membantu saya?" tanya Obito.

"Kakashi saja, harus aku akui FBI itu sedikit- err menakutkan. Tapi kau bukan atasanku jadi tidak perlu bersikap formal."

Obito tersenyum. "Baiklah Kakashi, sebenarnya aku juga kurang suka sikap formal yang berlebihan. Ngomong-ngomong aku bukan harimau, jadi tidak usah takut." Ia kembali menyodorkan tengkorak kecil tadi.

"Hah lucu sekali Obito-san." Kakashi mengambil tengkorak itu. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia membalikannya secara hati-hati. "Tapi tulang-belulang bukan keahlianku lagi pula bukannya FBI memiliki ahli forensik untuk urusan semacam ini."

Obito hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, menutup dan menguncinya. Lalu pria itu kembali ke meja Kakashi. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon dan meletakannya di meja. "Bisakah kita bicara tanpa gangguan?"

"Ya terserah." Bagi Kakashi, pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Pertama pria itu dengan seenaknya masuk ke kantornya, kedua dengan tiba-tiba meminta bantuan darinya, ketiga menyodorkan tengkorak yang jelas-jelas bukan keahliannya, dan keempat seenaknya mengunci kantornya seolah-olah Kakashi lah tamu disini.

"Terlepas dari bidang keahlianmu. Kakashi, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu mengenai tengkorak itu."

Kakashi berpikir sejenak. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang tidak mau membagi ilmunya pada orang lain, tapi haruskah ia berbicara pada pria ini? "Hmm, menurutku anak ini menjalani kehidupan yang sangat menyedihkan."

"Anak?" Obito mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. Gigi graham baru saja muncul. Berarti dia berusia sekitar 12-13 tahun, kurang lebih. Menurutku dia berjenis kelamin perempuan, dilihat dari tepian dagu yang sempit. Tengkorak ini jelas sudah berusia tua, tapi pembusukan seperti ini tidak akan kau temukan di masa prasejarah. Mungkin sekitar 80-100 tahun yang lalu. Penelitian mengenai Anasazy jelas lebih baik." Ucapan terakhir mengingatkannya pada kejadian diruangan Tsunade yang jelas-jelas tidak mengenakan.

Obito menunggu. Kakashi tau bahwa pria itu menginginkan lebih banyak. Ia berpindah menuju jendela untuk melihat tengkorak itu lebih teliti. Mata Kakashi menyipit.

"Ada apa?" Obito berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

"Goresan ini..." Kakashi mengambil kaca pembesar didalam saku celananya dan memasang kaca itu didepan matanya. "Goresan di dasar tulang _occipital_ ini..." Obito menunggu.

"Tidak salah lagi, goresan ini dibuat oleh pisau. Solah-olah seseorang mengangkat jaringan."

"Jaringan apa?"

"Tanda seperti ini biasanya diakibatkan oleh pisau bedah. Anak ini telah diautopsi. Tanda ini tercipta saat membuka sumsum tulang bagian belakang atau mungkin sumsum sambung." Kakashi meletakan tengkorak itu diatas meja. "Sudah selesai?" Ia menatap Obito. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri hal konyol ini. Lagi pula Kakashi masih punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan atau mungkin diperjuangkan.

"Baikalah, selanjutnya ikut aku ke pusat kota." Ucap Obito santai.

Kakashi habis kesabaran sekarang, "Pusat kota? Untuk apa?" Tapi ia mencoba bertanya setenang mungkin.

"Sebuah situs menarik telah ditemukan disana."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya "Lalu? Kenapa aku?"

Obito berjalan menuju pintu lalu memutar kunci yang tergantung disana. "Kau memiliki pengalaman di situs-situs semacam ini."

"Situs macam apa?"

"Kuburan tulang-belulang."

- **TBC-**

-Anasazy dan Aztec : Peradaban kuno di Amerika Utara

-Occipital : bagian otak paling belakang berhubungan dengan rangsangan visual.

Author hanya newbie yang mengharapkan kritik dan saran.

Thanks to : Aoi-senpai


	2. Chapter 2

**~EIEN NO NOROI~**

Disclamer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M for adegan mutilasi dan penuh darah

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, abal, geje, typo berteberan, alur kecepetan, beberapa OC juga hadir memeriahkan fic ini

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah karya milik Douglas Preston dan Lincoln Child, mungkin terlalu mirip untuk disebut terinspirasi

Summary : Konoha tahun 2016. Agen FBI dan Seorang Arkeolog terlibat dalam penyelidikan tiga puluh tulang-belulang korban mutilasi yang ditemukan di trowongan kuno abad ke-19. Selagi penyelidikan dilakukan serangkaian pembunuhan baru terjadi.

.

" _Situs macam apa?"_

" _Kuburan tulang-belulang."_

.

 **Chapter 2 : Kuburan Belulang**

Kakashi melangkah keluar dari BMW i8 Silver yang ia tumpangi bersama seorang Agen FBI yang baru saja dikenalnya. Obito menyusul keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya, ia tampak sangat tidak peduli terhadap ketidaksinambungan antara keanggunan kendaraan miliknya dengan situs konstruksi besar yang dipenuhi debu dan kebisingan.

Mereka berjalan menuju pagar kawat dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Di balik pagar itu, cahaya matahari sore menyinari serentetan fondasi bangunan tua. Beberapa gerobak batu bata berjajar rapi di sekitar fondasi. Dua mobil polisi parkir di setiap tikungan. Kakashi dapat melihat polisi-polisi berseragam berdiri di depan sebuah lubang pada dinding yang terbuat dari bata. Di dekat mereka berdiri beberapa pria pembisnis berjas.

"Shimura Group sedang membangun sebuah menara apartemen enam puluh lima lantai di situs ini." Ujar Obito. "Kemarin, di dalam sebuah terowongan seorang pekerja menemukan tengkorak yang aku tunjukan kepadamu tadi. Dan di dalam sana masih ada lebih banyak lagi tulang-belulang."

Kakashi melirik ke arah konstruksi. "Apa yang berdiri diatas situs ini sebelumnya?"

"Sebuah blok apartemen empat lantai yang dibangun pada akhir 1890-an. Tapi, tampaknya terowongan itu sudah ada lebih dulu."

Saat Obito dan Kakashi berjalan di sepanjang sisi pagar, sang agen FBI mencondongkan tubuh ke arah pria disampingnya. Ia berbisik. "Aku rasa kunjungan kita akan sedikit bermasalah, tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Situs ini bahkan sudah banyak berubah. Pimpinan Shimura Group- Danzou Shimura adalah pengusaha paling eksentrik di kota. Dan tentu saja dia sangat berpengaruh. Kau lihat? tidak ada wartawan, bahkan para polisi yang ada disini dipanggil secara diam-diam." Dia menegakan kembali tubuhnya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah gerbang yang dijaga oleh seorang polisi. Pada ikat pinggang polisi itu tergantung sebuah borgol, radio, pentungan, pistol dan amunisi. Semua benda itu membuat ikat pinggang yang dikenakannya melorot, memamerkan perutnya yang terbungkus seragam biru.

"Terus berjalan nak," ujar sang polisi. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau tonton disini."

"Sebaliknya." Obito tersenyum dan menunjukkan kartu identitasnya. Sang polisimencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap wajah sang agen, lalu kembali ke kartu identitas yang ditunjukan orang itu.

"FBI?" Sang aparat mengangkat ikat pinggangnya sehingga menimbulkan suara gemericing logam yang beradu.

"Tepat sekali." Obito menyimpan kembali tanda pengenalnya ke balik jas.

"Dan siapa rekan anda?"

"Seorang arkeolog. Dia ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki situs ini."

"Arkeolog? Tunggu!"

Polisi itu melangkah tenang melewati situs konstruksi tersebut, lalu berhenti di depan sekumpulan polisi. Mereka terlihat bicara satu sama lain, kemudian salah satu dari mereka memisahkan diri. Seorang pria berjas abu-abu mengikutinya. Pria itu bertubuh pendek dan gempal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya panjang-panjang, ―terlalu panjang bagi kaki yang gemuk sehingga membuatnya berguncang saat berjalan.

"Ada apa ini?" Ujar pria itu terengah-engah sambil mendekati gerbang. "Anda tidak bilang apa-apa soal FBI."

Kakashi melihat polisi yang baru datang itu memiliki pangkat kapten di pundaknya. Rambut pria itu kelihatannya mulai menipis, warna kulitnya sedikit coklat dan matanya hitam sipit. Tapi tubuhnya itu tidak kalah gemuk dengan pria berjas abu disampingnya.

Sang kapten memandang Obito. "Bisa lihat identitas anda?" Suaranya terdengar kecil dan agak melengking.

Obito sekali lagi mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya. Kapten itu mengambilnya lalu menyerahkannya kembali melalui gerbang.

"Maaf, Obito-san. FBI tidak memiliki kewenangan disini, terutama FBI kantor cabang Tokyo."

"Kapten..."

"Yotaka."

"Kapten Yotaka, saya datang ke sini bersama Dr. Hatake Kakashi, dari Museum Sejarah Alam Konoha yang ditugaskan untuk mengepalai survei arkeologi. Nah, jika anda bersedia membiarkan kami masuk..."

"Ini situs konstruksi," potong pria berjas abu. "Seperti yang anda lihat, kami sedang mendirikan bangunan di sini. Mereka sudah menugaskan seseorang untuk memeriksa tulang-belulang itu. Oh Kami-sama... Kami kehilangan empat puluh ribu dolar per hari gara-gara ini. Dan sekarang FBI pun ikut campur?"

"Nama anda?" Tanya Obito kepada pria itu dengan ramah.

"Jirobo," pria yang ditanya menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, Jirobo-san..." Cara sang agen mengucapkan nama itu terdengar seperti melecehkan. "Posisi anda di Shimura Group?"

"Manajer Konstruksi."

Obito mengangguk. "Tentu. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Jirobo-san." Ia langsung kembali ke sang kapten, tanpa memperdulikan Jirobo sama sekali. "Baiklah kapten Yotaka. Apa betul bahwa anda tidak akan membuka gerbang ini dan membiarkan kami melanjutkan pekerjaan?"

"Proyek ini sangat penting bagi Shimura Group dan bagi masyarakat di sini. Perkembangan pengerjaan ini sudah lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya, dan ada kekhawatiran dari kalangan atas Danzou-sama mengunjungi situs ini secara pribadi kemarin malam. Mereka tidak ingin ada lagi penundaan. Saya tidak menentang keterlibatan FBI dan saya tidak tau apa-apa soal arkeologi―" Kapten itu menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat Obito mengeluarkan ponselnya. " ―Siapa yang anda hubungi?" tanya Yotaka.

Obito tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya. Jari-jemarinya menekan beberapa tombol ponsel dengan cepat.

"Konan-san?" Sang agen bicara di telepon. "Ini aku, Agen Obito. Bisakah aku bicara dengan Komisaris?"

"Tunggu―" Ujar sang kapten.

"Baiklah, Konan-san. Kau memang luar biasa."

"Mungkin kita bisa membahas masalah ini di dalam." Terdengar suara gemericing kunci. Kapten Yotaka mulai membuka kunci gerbang.

"Benarkah? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau bisa mengganggunya sebentar untukku."

"Obito-san. Ini sama sekali tidak perlu," ujar Yotaka. Gerbang pun terbuka.

"Baiklah, Konan-san. Akan aku hubungi lagi nanti." Ucap Obito sambil mematikan telepon.

Agen FBI itu melangkah melewati gerbang. Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka melintasi lapangan yang dipenuhi reruntuhan, langsung menuju lubang di dinding bata. Begitu cepat. Dengan rasa terkejut dua orang di belakang mereka mengikuti. "Obito-san, perlu anda ketahui..." ujar sang kapten sambil mati-matian berusaha mengikuti langkah Obito dan rekannya. Sementara itu Jirobo mengikuti dengan marah. Langkahnya tersaruk-saruk, mulutnya tidak berhenti merutuk, tapi tetap melangkah maju.

Saat mereka mendekati lubang itu. Kakashi dapat melihat secercah cahaya di dalamnya, lalu kilatan cahaya. Jeda sebentar, lalu muncul kembali kilatan cahaya. Ia yakin seseorang sedang mengambil foto di dalam.

"Obito-san..." Panggil kapten Yotaka.

Namun agen FBI berperawakan tinggi itu terus meloncat ke tumpukan reruntuhan. Kakashi menengok ke belakang. Kapten Yotaka dan Manajer Konstruksi itu sudah berhenti mengikutinya, tampak jelas mereka tengah berusaha mengatur pernapasan. Sang arkeolog kembali mengikuti Obito yang sudah menghilang di gelapnya lubang. Ia berhenti di hadapan dinding berlubang tersebut dan mengintip ke dalam.

"Masuklah!" Obito mempersilahkan dengan ramah.

Kakashi menuruni lubang di dinding bata itu. Kini kakinya menapak pada sebuah dasar yang lembab dan berdebu. Ia melihat seorang pria dengan jas laboratorium bewarna putih sedang membungkuk, memeriksa sesuatu dalam sebuah cekungan pada dinding bata. Seorang fotografer berdiri di lengkungan lainnya dengan sebuah kamera dan dua unit blitz tambahan.

Pria berjas putih menegakan tubuhnya, ia memandang Obito dan Kakashi. Pria itu tingginya sekitar 178cm, berkulit putih pucat, dan memiliki rambut perak yang diikat satu, serta kacamata bulat yang membingkai kedua iris hitamnya.

"SIAPA KALIAN?" teriaknya.

"FBI." Ucap Obito . Kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat berbeda, sangat tajam, tegas dan formal. Dengan cekatan ia menunjukan lencananya ke depan wajah pria itu.

Lelaki berkacamata itu seketika gugup, tak menyangka orang yang masuk seenaknya ini adalah agen FBI. "Begitu. Maafkan saya karena sudah berteriak."

Kakashi bolak-balik memandang antara Obito dan pria berjas putih. Ia kaget melihat kemampuan Obito dalam membaca karakter seseorang dan dengan cepat mengambil tindakan.

"Tolong kosongkan situs ini saat rekan saya, Dr. Hatake dan saya sendiri melakukan pemeriksaan."

"Tapi kami sedang bekerja."

"Anda menyentuh sesuatu?" Suara sang agen terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

"Tidak... tidak juga. Tentu saja saya memegang beberapa tulang..."

"Anda memegang beberapa tulang?" Anggota FBI itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pena dari saku jasnya. Ia membuat beberapa catatan, sambil terus menggelangkan kepalanya dengan kesal. "Nama anda, Dokter?"

"Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto."

"Baiklah, Dr. Yakushi. Sekarang tolong biarkan kami melanjutkan pekerjaan." Ucap Obito.

Dengan susah payah dokter forensik dan fotografer itu keluar dari terowongan. Obito berbalik menatap Kakashi. "Sekarang situs ini milikmu Kakashi. Kita punya satu jam, ah mungkin kurang. Ini semua gara-gara dua orang gemuk itu."

Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sebenarnya ada berapa kepribadian yang kau punya?" Pria di hadapannya tertawa. "Jadi? Sekarang aku harus apa?"

Agen itu menghentikan tawanya. "Kau terlatih dalam bidang ini. Survei situs ini. Aku ingin tau apa yang dulu terjadi di sini. Dan bantu aku memahaminya."

"Dalam satu jam dan tanpa peralatan?"

"Kita tidak punya waktu Dr. Hatake. Aku membutuhkan informasi sebanyak mungkin dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya." Obito memberikan buku catatan serta penanya, lalu mengeluarkan dua senter mungil dari dalam jas dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Kakashi.

Sang Arkeolog menyalakan senter itu. Meski berukuran kecil, cahaya senter itu sangat kuat. Untuk pertama kali ia menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya. Terowongan itu dipenuhi debu, dingin dan sunyi. Udaranya kotor, campuran antara bau debu, jamur dan― daging busuk.

Kakashi mulai menggambar denah terowongan itu. Tingginya sekitar 3 meter dan memiliki panjang lebih dari 25 meter. Lima cekungan berderet di sepanjang kedua sisi dinding. Saat menyorotkan lampu senter ke setiap cekungan, ia melihat semua cekungan itu berisi sekumpulan tengkorak, tulang-belulang, cabikan pakaian, serpihan daging yang membusuk dan rambut.

Di ujung, Obito sedang melakukan pemeriksaan. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba ia membungkuk. Matanya memandang tajam, namun bukan ke tulang-belulang yang ada di sana, melainkan ke lantai. Lalu mencabut sesuatu dari tumpukan debu.

Selesai mengitari terowongan, Kakashi kembali memeriksa cekungan pertama dengan lebih seksama. Ia berjongkok dan mencoba memahami tumpukan tulang-belulang itu. Ada tiga tengkorak di cekungan itu. Tengkorak-tengkorak itu tidak terhubung ke tulang belakang- mereka telah terpenggal.

Sementara itu tulang-tulang kaki― bengkok tapi masih terhubung. Gumpalan rambut tergeletak di situ. Pendek― seorang -mayat ini jelas sengaja di potong-potong dan ditumpuk di celah tersebut. Langkah yang masuk akal mengingat ukuran cekungan yang tidak terlalu besar.

Kakashi terus menganalisa. Ia menarik sebagian rambut dari gumpalan― dengan sebagian kulit kepala yang masih menempel, dan memasukannya ke dalam saku.

Ini gila, ia tidak suka bekerja tanpa peralatan yang layak. Naluri profesionalnya memberontak terhadap cara kerja yang dirinya lakukan sekarang.

Sang arkeolog mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa potong pakaian yang ia lihat. Jelas pakaian itu dimasukan terpisah dengan mayatnya. Dengan hati-hati Kakashi menarik salah satunya, celana itu benar-benar sudah dalam kondisi buruk, kasar dan sangat kotor. Namun, saat dilihat lebih dekat pakaian itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda lapuk oleh rayap. Ada banyak lubang dan penuh tambalan, jelas sang pemilik memakai pakaian yang sama dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Ia memeriksa saku celana itu, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah koin. Kakashi mengeluarkannya dan mengakibatkan bahan celana itu rontok. Sebuah koin, 1yen tahun 1878. Ia menyelipkan temuannya kedalam saku.

Kini Kakashi bangkit, ia berpindah untuk memeriksa cekungan lainnya, menganalisa semuanya secepat mungkin. Mata heterochrome miliknya kembali menangkap tanda-tanda aneh yang terlihat pada tulang belakang. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya, semua tengkorak terpisah dengan tulang belakang. Ia melihat lebih dekat, semuanya sama― tulang belakang dibuka secara paksa― tapi sangat hati-hati hampir seperti pembedahan.

Kakashi masuk lebh dalam ke terowongan, memeriksa setiap cekungan secara bergantian, dan mencatat hasil pengamatannya di buku Obito. Setiap cekungan berisi tiga mayat dan semuanya dimutilasi dengan cara yang sama, di bagian leher, pundak dan pinggang. Beberapa memiliki tanda yang sama dengan tengkorak yang Obito tunjukan padanya.

Sepuluh cekungan, tiga mayat dalam satu cekungan. Semuanya sangan rapi dan teliti. Kakashi berhenti di cekungan terakhir. Ia kembali memeriksa setiap pakaian, satu per satu secara hati-hati. Tak ada apapun disana. Tangannya berpindah, dengan cekatan menarik sepotong pakaian perempuan, kecil dan ramping. Ia mengambil tengkorak di dekatnya. Seorang remaja mungkin usianya sekitar 16-17 tahun.

Saat meraba bagian saku Kakashi merasakan sesuatu- sebuah kertas. Ia memeriksa pakaian itu dan menyadari kertas itu tidak berada di dalam saku, melainkan dijahit ke pakaian.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang bagus Dr. Hatake?"

Kakashi terkejut mendengar suara Kabuto. Kini suaranya terdengar lebih berani dan arogan. Pria itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Pekerjaan saya belum selesai." Ujar Kakashi, ia bangkit dan membalikan badan.

"Maafkan saya , tapi anda harus menghentikan pekerjaan anda."

Beberapa polisi masuk ke terowongan dengan membawa kotak barang bukti. Di belakang mereka Kapten Yotaka dan Jirobo mengekor. Mereka melihat Kakashi dan mendekatinya.

"Dr. Hatake, kami telah mendapat perintah dari kantor pusat." Ujar Yotaka cepat, dengan nada yang tinggi. "Tolong katakan pada atasan anda bahwa dia salah paham. Tempat ini adalah TKP yang tidak biasa, tapi tidak memiliki nilai penting bagi penegakan hukum zaman ini, terutama FBI. Usia tempat ini sudah lebih dari seratus tahun."

"Apakah anak buah saya perlu menunjukan anda jalan keluarnya?" Ucap Jirobo dengan nada keramahan yang berlebihan.

"Tidak terima kasih, saya tau jalan keluarnya. Permisi." Jawab Kakashi.

Untuk sesaat cahaya matahari membuat mata heterochromenya silau. Ia melihat sekeliling, mobil BMW i8 Silver masih di parkir di jalanan. Dan Obito berdiri bersandar di mobil itu, menunggu. Dengan cepat Kakashi berjalan keluar gerbang.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Obito. "Kapten polisi itu benar, bukan? Kau tidak punya wewenang di sini."

"Aku baru saja kalah dalam pertempuran, tapi aku memang sudah memprediksinya. Apa yang kau temukan?"

Kakashi terdiam sesaat. Haruskah ia menceritakan soal kertas di pakaian itu? Kertas itu mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa, lagi pula kertas itu sudah hilang sekarang.

"Selain kerangka tulang, ada beberapa pakaian usang, rambut, koin satu yen tahun 1878. Aku mengambil sampel rambut, tulang dan koin itu. Untuk pakaian, kurasa tidak akan banyak membantu. Dan kau, apa yang kau temukan?"

"Ada banyak pecahan kaca di antara tumpukan debu. Aku mengambil beberapa diantaranya untuk dianalisis." Obito menghela nafas. "Pemukiman di sini didirikan tahun 1897." Ia bergumam, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Ayo pergi dari sini." Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk.

Kakashi menyusul. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tahu soal situs ini?"

"Aku punya banyak koneksi dan itu sangat berguna." Ujar Obito sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Dan Komisaris itu orangnya?"

"Komisaris?" Pria di balik kemudi itu terkekeh. "Aku tidak seberuntung itu mengenalnya."

"Lalu siapa yang kau hubungi?"

"Apartemenku, salah satu staff memiliki nama yang sama dengan asisten komisaris."

"HAH.." Ok Kakashi menyerah.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

yahh...update super telat, harap maklum zuky orangnya sibuk *ahelah* xD arigatou buat yang udah baca dan review ff zuky...zuky terharu

special thanks tentu saja buat Aoi-Senpai yang selalu bantuin dan support zuky, padahal dia sendiri lagi pusing xD

Author hanya newbie yang mengharapkan kritik dan saran.


End file.
